Let The Love Begin
by serendipity32k
Summary: Stacy likes Randy who likes Torrie who likes John! Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **Any reference to real people (belong to the WWE) or real locales are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination, and any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

* * *

**_Stacy likes Randy, but his eyes are set on Torrie. Torrie hates Randy and is unhappily married to Billy. Torrie really loves John, and John loves her too, but they deny it and try to become just friends. Love comes and goes. Will they let it in? Or will it pass and let it never come again? My advice: Let the Love Begin…

* * *

_**

_**Let the love begin**_

_**Let the light come shining in**_

_**Who knows where the road will lead us now?**_

_**Look at what we've found**_

_**May this moment turn our hearts around**_

_**It may never come again**_

_**Let it in**_

_**Let the love begin**

* * *

_

_To my friend… don't be discouraged._

_To my cousin…love can be anywhere. Don't ignore it.

* * *

_

There he goes, walking holding his left wrist the Dave Batista almost broke during their _Survivor Series_ match. I know what he's thinking. He's wondering if he'd impressed the girl he likes. Is it Stacy Keibler? Yeah, I wish! Whenever we meet, he sometimes calls me Stace, sometimes even _Legs_. But I've always dreamed — and wanted — him to call me _Baby_. But no… his eyes – his hot, _hot_ eyes –are set on someone else, that being my friend Torrie. Oh, here he comes.

"Hey Randy," I greeted, "Sup?"

"Cool," he replied as he walked pass me. "I'll be on MSN tonight!" he turned left, and out of my sight. Just then, Torrie came out of the women's locker room. I guess she saw me standing there, staring at the empty hallway. God I looked so stupid.

"Hey Stace," She said, "what'cha lookin' at?"

"Uh," I replied. "Nothing. Just Randy." Torrie gave me a weird look, then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "By the way, I'll talk to ya on MSN, ok? Well, I gotta go!" she left. Arrrgh, sometimes I wish I could be her. I mean, she's obviously prettier than me… more talented… better… Better? No! I slapped myself. Wake up, Stacy. Right, I shouldn't be jealous of my best friend just because Randy likes her. Damn…

That night when I got home, I went straight to my laptop in the hotel room, even though I was totally exhausted from the PPV. As I got on MSN, I saw that most of my friends are online… and, yes, Randy's online, too. Then, a window popped up.

* * *

I HAVE HAM IN MY MOUTH: YO STACY!

* * *

Haha, it's John.

* * *

LISTENING TO MUSIC: HEY DR. T… 

I HAVE HAM IN MY MOUTH: how are ya? W8, I'll juz add Randy in the conferenz…

LISTENING TO MUSIC: kk…

-METALLICAMANIAC609 has been added to the conversation.-

METALLICAMANIAC609: hey Stace

METALLICAMANIAC609: hey John

LISTENING TO MUSIC: sup Orton

METALLICAMANIAC609: cool… is Torrie online?

I HAVE HAM IN MY MOUTH: yea… you go talk to her… you like her right?

METALLICAMANIAC609: sure I do… but I can't talk to her… you go. You like her too, right?

I HAVE HAM IN MY MOUTH: _used to…_

METALLICAMANIAC609: well… I can't…

LISTENING TO MUSIC: just do it Orton…

METALLICAMANIAC609: I just can't ok?

I HAVE HAM IN MY MOUTH: why not?

METALLICAMANIAC609: I think she blocked me…

LISTENING TO MUSIC: really? kk I'll ask

I minimized the window and opened a new one for Torrie.

LISTENING TO MUSIC: hey tor sup

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: I'm ok… u?

LISTENING TO MUSIC: nm… but dd u block randy?

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: yea so?

LISTENING TO MUSIC: why? Dude he's a really nice guy. You're actually lucky to have him like you.

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: whatever… he just freaks me out!

LISTENING TO MUSIC: w'ever… hey I g2g ayt?

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: ayt… bye

* * *

I closed the window and blocked Torrie. I mean, why the hell did she have to do that? anyway I went back to my conversation with Randy. John was already offline. Reasonable, 'coz it's 1:00 in the morning.

* * *

LISTENING TO MUSIC: yeah randy she hates you 

METALLICAMANIAC609: I know it…

LISTENING TO MUSIC: ok well it's late I gotta sleep see ya.

METALLICAMANIAC609: sure but can u come over first?

LISTENING TO MUSIC: sure kk see ya

METALLICAMANIAC609:ayt…

- LISTENING TO MUSIC is now offline-

- METALLICAMANIAC609 is now offline-

* * *

I turned off the PC and went straight to Randy's hotel room. I knocked on the door and he opened it, wearing his loose white shirt and… er… boxers. He was really relaxed tonight, despite the fact that he got beaten up so badly earlier tonight. He was still holding his wrist. I knew that it really hurt – a lot! "Er… hi…" I said, "how's your wrist?" he led me to his bed, where his laptop was sitting. (A/N: this is PG-13, so no smut or anything stupid here) 

"It's aight," he replied. "You?"

"Nothing." I said, "so, you wanted to say something?"

"Oh… yeah…" he muttered. "Can you do me a favor?"

he opened his laptop. He'd signed out of MSN Messenger, too. Just by that move, I know what he wanted me to do. "So, what am I gonna do again?" I asked.

"Just log on and talk to Torrie." He replied. "I think I have the right to know how she really feels."

"Suit yourself," I nodded and walked over to the computer and logged on…

* * *

-LISTENING TO MUSIC has changed her name to +SPIRIT- 

+SPIRIT: hey torrie

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: hey stace, sup?

+SPIRIT: I'm ayt, u?

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: same

+SPIRIT: so whaddiya think about randy?

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: ugh…

TOO HOT TO HANDLE: he's totally freakin me out! I can tell by all the stuff you told me about him and it's just so fucking freaky!

* * *

When Torrie typed that message, time stopped. Randy unplugged the computer. "Look at me." He said. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes… those sexy blue eyes… wait… no time to admire him… I bet he's fuming right now. "What did you tell her?" Randy asked me. God…the nervousness… "Nothing humiliating, right?" 

"I guess…" I replied. I mean, I didn't really mean to… ya know, tell her stuff… it's just that I lie Randy so much and… but… he likes someone else… Torrie… "I just told her about TISH (Torrie is so hot) being your favorite word… and that you've liked her since you first met her… and that you're obsessed… and you're in love with her… and that you think she's playing hard to get… I'm really sorry…"

I knew that Randy would go berserk anytime now. "Okay…" he said as calmly as possible. "But is that all?" I nodded. "Fine, but you're taking away my chances…"

"Chances of what?" I asked.

"Of… you know… _having_ her!" Randy said. "Why did you do that anyway?"

Ohmygod… I started to feel weird. I could feel my heart beat in my stomach. My brain felt like it was going through my butt! I got so nervous, I knew I'd have word vomit—or actual vomit—anytime now. Correct. I did. "I… I love you!" I muttered out. Gosh, did I just say that. randy just stared at me. Well I have to have a reasonable excuse for this tomorrow. No, not an excuse for what I just said. I meant that I need an excuse for what I was about to do. I leaned over to kiss him. Cheek? No. Lips, sort of. It didn't last long, though. I pulled away myself and I stormed out of his room and ran straight to mine. I fell on my bed and started to cry… then think. I remembered those days when I had the freedom to hug or kiss Randy without malice. But this was real. Randy and I have been friends for almost 3 years now, I just hope I don't ruin it or anything.

* * *

_The next day, Monday morning, Orlando, Florida_

I entered the hotel with a sigh. Today was certainly different from yesterday, or the other day. Wake up, Stacy, don't you remember? Oh yeah, last night. It sort of took away part of my freedom. No, nothing malicious. I just kissed him, that's all. But why does it feel so heavy? Why did it feel so wrong?

It's 10am, and I'd just arrived in Orlando from Philadelphia. I walked towards the elevator, but some force told me to just hold on to my bags and stay where I was for the moment. I paused, because standing right there, waiting from the elevator, was Randy. I wonder how he felt last night. I wonder how he took it. I walked towards him.

"Hey," he greeted. "How are ya?" Randy smiled.

I got confused. He acted as if nothing really happened. I guess he was doing this to keep me from being so insecure. Yeah, I guess so. Aww… how thoughtful of him.

"I'm ayt," I replied, trying to play along with him as the elevator doors opened and Randy stepped inside.

"You comin'?" he asked. I paused for a second, thinking if I should go inside. The "people" in my head started to argue.

* * *

_Heart: Go on, Stacy. It won't hurt._

_Mind: No, don't you even dare go near him again._

_Heart: Why not? It's always good to give it a try._

_Mind: But what if he hates you?_

_Heart: That's okay, Stace. You won't know until you talk to him._

_Mind: Stop confusing her!_

_Heart: No, you stop! Just follow your heart, Stace._

_Mind: Whatever! _

_ME: SHUT UP!

* * *

_

I tried to gain my sanity. It was all weird. But since my motto was _Follow your heart _(yeah, why didn't I think of that before), I hesitantly stepped in. "What floor?" he asked as he pressed the 8 button. I guess that's where his room is.

"Penthouse." I replied, but then I wanted to tell him something else. Something… "Randy, about last night…" I muttered out.

"Just forget it," Randy replied. "It's nothing." Yeah right, Randy. It meant nothing to you, but it was _everything _to me!

"Okay," I said calmly, but deep down, I wanted to hug him… tight. I wanted to say more. But I couldn't. I couldn't just follow my heart right now. Now that Randy knows how I feel about him, I can't just randomly hug him anytime I want anymore. I lost my liberty of doing that. Oh, Stacy, you and your big mouth, I thought. Finally (or unfortunately… you judge), the elevator reached the 8th floor, and Randy stepped out and went to his room. I waited in the elevator until I got to my penthouse suite…

In the bedroom, I unpacked my stuff and got dressed for lunch with Torrie, Trish and Amy. (A/N: I know Torrie's in SmackDown, but she flew to RAW with Stacy. They're so close, they travel together. Same goes with Randy and John.) We were going to the arena to rehearse straight after. I wanted to clear my mind. Yes, and I guess a cup of coffee will do the trick.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Here's a short preview of the next chapter, but promise not to give anything away:**

Why does he have to like her? I mean, she hates him. Plus, she's freakin' married, to Billy. But she doesn't love him, she loves John. Either way, Randy just has no chance.

"Randy, we need to talk." I said as I grabbed his arm.

**Please Review. Y'all guyz rawk!**

**- Kaye -

* * *

**

**P.S. Sorry about my first shot at this! I'm really sorry coz I wasn't able to put this online. So, yeah, the original copy for the Author's Note is gone and gone forever. But who cares? This is up now.**

**P.S.S. Please review this story and others… my the one and only tagabukiddestinysangel! ME! **


End file.
